


Secret Time (Light Yagami x Reader)

by dark_nova



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Choking, Consent, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Switch Reader, Top Yagami Light, you're married to light yagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_nova/pseuds/dark_nova
Summary: Light hardly gives you any attention, but when he does...
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Secret Time (Light Yagami x Reader)

You haven’t been touched in a while, but you know that you weren’t ever allowed to touch yourself unless he gave you permission.

…and he never gives you permission without his presence.

You had just finished a batch of review work and had been fantasizing about his touch all day.

His office is on the opposite side of the house you share, so you figured you’d be able to hear his footsteps if he made his way to you.

He’s usually engrossed in his work anyway, “this is my chance” you thought.

You eased yourself into your desk chair, spread open your legs a little, flung your head back as you cupped your breast and put a single finger down your pants to feel out the situation.

You were soaking wet. You didn’t expect the thought of him alone would make you this needy.

You slipped a finger inside and swirled it in your own lubrication and made your way up to your clit, closed your eyes and imagined him thrusting in and out of you as you teased yourself.

Slowly and slowly, your body started feeling tight, but you weren’t even close to finishing.

With your eyes still closed, you used your free hand and wrapped your fingers around your neck, applying just enough pressure to make you a little lightheaded.

You quickened the pace of your now slippery fingers as you were approaching your peak. Your body squirmed a little and for some reason you opened your eyes and saw him standing in the doorway with the door slightly ajar.

He had the most satisfying smirk on his face.

You were so embarrassed and couldn’t even get a word out. You closed your legs immediately and lowered your head in shame. He was slowly making his way over to you

“Light...”, you stammered.

“I’m s- “.

He put his hand on the desk, lifted your head by your chin to look up at him. “Y/N, no carry on. I want to watch you be a whore for me”

He stood adamantly towering over you waiting for you to continue.

“Light, please, this is embarrassing, I’m sorry I couldn’t wait, but you were so busy- “

He took your hand and licked the fingers you used. “Fine, if you won’t let me watch you do it yourself, I’ll make you”.

He used your fingers as an extension of his own. You shuddered and whimpered at the sight of your own fingers pumping in and out of you while Light looked at you with the most twisted smirk.

He quickly wrapped his hand around your throat, traced his thumb against your chin, looking down at you with the most lust in his eyes, “fuck- I can’t help it anymore, I need to be inside you”, he said under his breath.

You nodded quickly. He responded by lifting you up and carrying you to the bedroom while giving you soft kisses on the way.

He basically kicked the door open and shut it with his foot as soon as you were both inside, he threw you onto the bed and pulled off your bottoms faster than you’ve ever seen possible.

He started unbuckling and loosening his pants. You wasted no time undoing the buttons of his shirt, sneakily trailing your hands up his back.

He pushed you back down onto the bed. You could feel how large and hard his member was against your thigh as he hovered over you and holding your face “you’re so fucking pretty”, he says with a strain in his voice.

He kisses you deeply with his one hand gripping your hair and the other trailing your entire body until he reaches your tummy and your body tingles from his touch.

He broke the kiss and readied himself in front of your entrance asking for permission. You looked at him, nodded and immediately he began to tease you.

He rubbed all your folds with his tip, getting closer and closer to your entrance.

You were gripping the sheets at this point, so desperate to feel him inside you.

As you were about to beg, he rammed straight into you, without warning. You winced, but soon adjusted to him. Your head flew back almost instinctively from sheer pleasure.

He looked down at you as hot tears fell from your face “that’s how I like you, completely at my will”.

He lowered himself to your face, kissed your jaw, then grabbed you by the throat and fucked you relentlessly as he held you down in place, grunting with every thrust.

You felt a sense of euphoria since only Light knows just how much pressure to put around your neck. You put your hands on his back and grab the hairs around the nape of his neck as a response.

You tried to hold back your moans and forgot that he hated that. “Tch, since you want to be quiet, you can suck these”, he shoves two of his fingers in your mouth.

You used all your power just to focus on sucking his fingers because he was so close to making you cum, but you could never let him know that.

Almost as if on cue, he removed his fingers, lifted your legs, wrapping them around his body and thrusted even deeper.

“Li..ght”, you struggled to get any word out.

“Ah, shit- Y/N, I’m gonna...”, he let out.

That’s it, his voice was your tipping point, you let out a low and deep moan as your entire body quivered and shuddered as he held you while throbbing inside you.

You were completely unable to move and exhausted. He pulled out, laid down next to you.

Your eyes were closed trying to process everything that had just happened.

He pulled your face towards his and kissed your forehead “that’s my girl, you’re so beautiful”.

You couldn’t even process a response before falling asleep.


End file.
